Forever And Always
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: One-Shot! Austin and Ally are due to be married in a week. When Ally get's the worst news of her life she realizes she only has a small amount of time left with her loved one. Based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Rated M for some swearing.. just to be safe.


**One-shot! This is the saddest thing I've ever written in my life. I strongly suggest while reading this you listen to the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I hope you like it.**

"Have you not heard from him?" Ally asked over the phone.

"Nope, not got a clue where he is. He'll be back soon, probably just got held up in the studio." Dez replied. "You're right, he did tell me there was a lot going on. If you hear from him ask him to call me. We have to go over the final wedding details." She smiled to herself.

"Ooooh, soon to Mrs Moon then." Dez laughed. "I will do. Take care."

Ally made her way over to the window. She was due to get married to the love of her life in a week and she couldn't wait. Austin Moon was her everything. She had met him during highschool and it was almost like one of those cheesy romantic comedies. They had been together ever since. They had moved out to New York after graduation and Austin bagged a job working for Starr Records as a producer. She had always admired his love for music. He finally popped the question to her the december before-hand. Of course she said yes. At first people were a little taken back. Her father thought she was too young and that she was making a mistake. She was 23, she knew she was old enough. She had never been more sure about anything in her life. They weren't the most organized couple, and they had left everything to pretty much last minute. It was unlike him to ever be late to something as important as this. She glanced to the clock and then back to window. It had began raining and Ally couldn't really see that far into the dark. Suddenly the phone went. "Hm. Must be Trish." She gave one last glance out to the window before picking up the phone.

"Hello." She smiled to herself. "This is Ally?" There was confusion in her voice. Every emotion she felt was short lived. Sadness and panic filled her body. She dropped the phone and froze. Her mind went back to the December in which he had asked her to marry him.

"_Austin why are we out here? It's freezing." She said shivering._

"_Just trust me." He smiled grabbing her hand. He led her to the end of the pier. The view was stunning. "Beautiful right?" He asked._

"_Very." She smiled. "But I still don't see why we're out here." She said._

"_Ally. I wanted to ask you something." He was getting nervous, she could tell._

"_Go on then?" _

"_It's not that simple.. Before you say anything I just want you to listen to me. Don't say anything until I'm finished. Promise?"_

"_I promise." She said looking confused._

"_Remember the first time we met. I was a little bit of an idiot back then, I was a douche to say the least." Ally was about to speak and tell him something like "No you weren't." but he stopped her._

"_No talking.. anyway. My life was going nowhere. I was going to end up in some dead end job wasting my life away.. and then you came along. You showed me that it was okay to be who I am, and that it was okay to not be the brightest or smartest person in the world. Ally I love you so much. Everyday you make me the happiest man on earth and I wanna spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman on this earth." At that moment Ally knew what was happening. Her eye's widened. "You're my world, and I never want to lose you." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring._

"_Oh my god.. oh my god." Ally said and Austin laughed a little. _

"_Ally Dawson, you beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl.. I want you forever. Forever and always.. through the good and the bad and the ugly.. we'll grow old together and always remember.. whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still have each other, forever and always. Marry me?" He smiled. Ally brought her hands to her face in an attempt to silence her scream. "Austin! I love you.." She said._

"_Is that a yes?" He laughed._

"_Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"_

"_Thank god, my knee is freezing." He laughed and jumped up. Ally had tears in her eyes, but she composed herself. He leaned in and kissed her._

Ally ran out to her car. Her hands were shaking as she struggled to get the key in her car. he breath hitched and she broke down. She pulled out her phone and called Dez. "Can you come here please.." She said in between sobs.

"Ally, what's happened?"

"Please.."

"Of course.. I'm on my way."

Dez arrived and Ally was a mess. She was unable to speak. The drive to the hospital was the biggest nightmare of Ally's life. She couldn't stop shaking and staring blankly out of the car window. When she got there she ran in way ahead of Dez. She ran up to the front desk. "Moon. Austin Moon. I'm his fiance." She was fighting back the tears as her voice cracked. A doctor led her down the halls.. they seemed to never end. "Miss Dawson.. Your partner was in a car accident.. he is in pretty bad shape." Ally wasn't listening. The finally arrived at the room he was in. He looked so helpless.. his face was covered in cuts and bruises.. Ally's heart broke just looking at him. She composed herself as she unsteadily walked into the room. She walked over and grabbed his hand as she sat beside him. "Austin.. Austin.. I'm here." The tears came flowing out.

"Hey baby.." He said weakly. Ally brought her other hand to her mouth trying to keep the crying in. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was in a rush to get home…"

"Austin." She held his hand tightly. "You have to be more careful." He half smiled at her.

"Do I look like shit..?"

"You look great." She smiled trying to cheer him up. He painfully turned to try and face her.

"I'm going to buy you that house on the hillside.. I know you want it.. and then we're going to have loads of kids and live a good life." He smiled on through the pain.

"We'll stay there forever.." She smiled back.

"Ally.." Dez said softly calling her out to the hall.

"I'll be back in a second babe." She kissed his cheek and ran out to the corridor.

"Miss Dawson.. I'm afraid it's not good news." The doctor went on to explain how there was very little chance Austin would pull through and that she didn't expect him to last much longer but Ally could barely hear her. Her heart was racing. "Wait."

She had an idea. She called her neighbours, they had been married for years now and had recently gotten new rings. She asked them through the tears if they could bring the old ones. Once she explained what was going on they couldn't get there any faster. She called up the chaplain who was more than happy to meet her request. She begged and pleaded for the nurses cooperation and finally they gave in. "Austin.." He had dozed off. "Baby.." she whispered in his ear and he opened his eyes. He looked around and realized what was happening and he smiled. There was a slight hint of sadness in his eyes as she took his hand. "You're going to pull through.." she reassured him. "Maybe this will help you.." she gave him a gentle kiss. The chaplain said a few verses and everyone laughed and cried at the same time.

Ally looked into his eyes and said. "Austin.. you make me the happiest girl in the world.. you know you do. Do you remember what you said when you proposed.. because it explains exactly how I feel about you. I'll want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly.. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever.. we'll still love each other forever and always." She was sure she looked an ugly mess with all the tears but she didn't care. She could tell that he was finding it hard to talk. His breath hitched too many times to count. He groaned in pain and looked at her. The beeps were getting too slow and Ally squeezed his hand ever tighter. When he spoke, his voice was so low it was hard for anyone but Ally to hear.

"I love forever.. forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there.." He took a pause and deep breath. "I'll always love you.. forever and always." And with that the final beep sounded and his grip on her hand loosened. She watched the love her life take his final breath.. The words "_forever and always." _rang in her head as she kissed him one last time. "Forever and always Austin.. forever and always.

**ffs I depressed myself to the max with that one and it wasn't even that long. Anyway.. I'm off to cry. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
